All The Reasons In The World
by PJWitter
Summary: April is asking Jackson for a reason and instead he tells her what she needs to hear. Post 9x24. I decided to write this shortly after the finale and this is its second incarnation. Not sure if I want to keep going, but feedback helps!
1. Chapter 1

"_I want you, Jackson. I want you."_

"_April—"_

"_I haven't been fair to you, I know, and I've-I've really hurt you."__  
_

"_And you're getting married."__  
_

"_When that bus exploded, and I thought you were gone, I—"__  
_

"_You're getting married."__  
_

"_Unless you can give me a reason not to?"_

Before Jackson could respond, a nurse walked in and April's pager went off simultaneously.

"Dr. Kepner, you are needed in OR 2. Its Dr. Webber," the nurse told April as she looked at her pager.

April looked at Jackson, fearing the worst. "Call your mom," was all April got out before she hurried out.

* * *

April arrived to the surgical floor to see Derek, Owen, Cristina, Callie, Arizona, and Alex crowded around the hallway near the door. They were all tense and trying to agree on how to proceed.

"What happened?" April asked, causing everyone to turn and look at her.

"Bailey and Ben found him unconscious in the basement. He was pretty badly electrocuted. They restarted his heart, but he's still critical." Owen answered her. He turned to the group, "Dr Yang, you'll go in first to assess the heart and repair what you can. Dr. Shepherd you can assess if there has been any brain damage. Dr. Kepner, you and I will stand by if any additional trauma presents itself. Dr. Torres you can evaluate him further once he is stable. The rest of you will need to just wait. The ER will still need help so you can pitch in there" Everyone scurried away, following their orders.

"I'm going to go see Meredith since Derek and Cristina are in there, and update her," He told Hunt.

"Okay, but then head to the ER," Hunt instructed him.

* * *

After what felt like days, April found Jackson in his room. He had been move from the ER bay to make room for incoming patients and per his mother's request. He was sleeping so she pulled off her scrub cap and slid down in an empty chair. She barely noticed that Catherine had arrived and was asleep on the couch. Before April was able to doze off the elder Avery awoke her, with a slight panic still in her eyes.

"April, how is Richard doing?," she whispered begging for good news. Not wanting to wake Jackson, she and the urologist went into the hallway to continue their conversation.

"He is stable and resting. He is in recovery, you can go see him there," April answered smiling sympathetically once they shut the door.

"Thanks, April," Catherine said. She was about to leave when she notice the sparkle from her left hand. "Who's the lucky guy?" she asked gesturing toward April's ring.

"His name is Matthew," April answered sheepishly trying to smile in appreciation, "He's a paramedic."

"Congratulations, April," Catherine responded.

"Thank you, Catherine," April replied trying to convince herself it's what she wants, "I don't know If I'm actually engaged anymore."

"But you are wearing the ring, April. What's wrong?" a confused Catherine questioned her. She led April to a pair of chairs by the door so they could sit.

"You know about what happened with Jackson tonight," April began. Catherine nodded, after it was part of the reason she was in Seattle. April continued, "What you don't know is that Jackson and I were involved. It started in San Francisco, the night before our boards. Then it happened again in between our boards. We never really talked about it. I failed. He took a job at Tulane. I was fired, again. All I could think was I was losing my best friend; I didn't think I'd see him again. Then Chief Hunt came to Moline and rehired me. I came back and I found out he never left. We started up again. It was fun but I thought he thought it was just sex. He told me otherwise, but I was never really able to believe it. Then I thought I was pregnant and he proposed. We had a plan. We were going to get married and raise our child. Then I got my results back and I wasn't actually pregnant. I was relieved. I wasn't ready to get married. I didn't want to get married just because I was pregnant. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. I just wanted to go back to being together and just be more careful, but he just ended it. Then he got involved with the intern and I got involved with Matthew. He likes the things about me I often don't like about myself. He loves me for me. He shares my values and wants to wait for marriage. He gave me the romance I thought I wanted. He proposed with this big flash mob, I just couldn't say no. Then yesterday happened and everything changed. When Jackson was still in the bus and it blew up, all I could think was I was losing the man that I loved forever and there would be no changing minds or getting my job back that would change that. Then he walked out of the smoke, and I couldn't breathe. I just knew. Jackson was the man I loved, not Matthew. Matthew is what I thought I wanted, what I was supposed to want. But in my heart, I knew I loved Jackson. I told him I want him, but I don't know how to tell him I love him. And he's still with Stephanie." April stopped and blushed when she realized she had been rambling.

"April, give him some time. Jackson doesn't let people get close to him since his father left. When you are ready to tell him, you should tell him. Be patient with him. When he's ready, he'll tell you. He really cares about you. He wouldn't have offered to marry you if he didn't. I've seen him with Stephanie; it's not the same as when he is with you. Just give him time," Catherine encouraged her, "Now get some sleep and I'm going to check on Richard."

"Thank you, Catherine," April responded hugging the elder Avery.

April returned to Jackson's room, slid back into the chair, and dozed off.

* * *

The next morning she awoke to see him upright in bed, staring at her.

"Have you been sleeping there all night?" Jackson asked inquisitively.

"After finishing up with the Chief, I wanted to finish our conversation but I forgot how late it was. When I got here, you were sleeping. I just took the chair since your mom had the couch," April answered, "Did she come back from Richard's room?"

"I don't think so. She probably decided to sleep there so she would be there when he woke up. How did everything go last night with him?" Jackson asked her.

"It was really tough at first. We weren't sure he'd pull through, but Cristina was amazing. Without her, he probably wouldn't have made it. I felt for your mother, and then you, knowing you'd have a wrecked woman on your hands on top of everything, if she lost the man she loved," April explained.

"Like how you felt yesterday?" he asked her somewhat pointedly.

"Like how I felt yesterday," she sighed after a few moments trying not to let all those emotions coming flooding back. "Like how it felt when you told me you were with Stephanie," she added softly before she could stop herself, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to dump that on you…"

"Is that how you really felt?" he prodded.

She nodded trying to keep herself from dumping more on him but she couldn't keep it in anymore. "Maybe what hurt a little bit more was that as much as that bothered me, my being with Matthew never seemed to bother you. Even when he proposed, I think I expected some kind of reaction from you, and you just smiled," She said feeling defeated.

"After everything you and I have been through, do you honestly think I didn't care?" He asked. She shrugged before he continued. "You're my best friend April. I want to see you happy. You seemed really happy. I wanted that for you. I hated that it was with someone else, but I just wanted to see you happy, even if it wasn't with me."

After some silence between them, Jackson continued, "And about what you said before, I can give you all the reasons in the world not to get married April, but this is something you need to decide. If I give you a reason and you regret leaving him behind, you'll just go and blame me. I won't be your punching bag. If you want to end things with Matthew, end it. You should end it if you don't want to marry him and if you don't love him. Don't end it because of what you _think_ you feel about me. I meant what I said. I'm never going to be sorry about what happened between us. That's never been the issue. The question is, are you?"

_**I don't know if I'm going to extend this but feedback will surely help! Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N - I don't know how long this story will go, but I have one more chapter that follows this one in time specifically in mind. This is a little bit of how I picture the 200**__**th**__** episode in my head and a little of just an idea that popped in my head. If you love it, please leave a review. If you don't, I'm sorry but please review because your feedback/constructive criticism/suggestions for the next chapter is much appreciated! **_

April sat at her mirror, gazing at her reflection. She was just finishing curling her fiery hair, pulling it to one side and pinning it slightly back. As she applied her makeup she admired herself.

There were times when she wanted to hide herself behind her make up, but she had reached a point where she was eager to showcase her natural beauty. She pulled on the full length navy blue bridesmaid dress she was given to wear.

Catherine Avery had asked her to be her maid of honor for her wedding to Richard Webber. Richard had recovered well following his accident and was going to semi-retire to Boston with the elder Avery, still teaching some when his strength improved.

They decided to have the wedding in Seattle per Richard's request to have it where his Grey-Sloan family could attend. He didn't have children of his own so they were his only family. Catherine loved the idea

Catherine had asked both of her older daughters but neither was able to attend since the wedding was fairly short notice and they couldn't get away from the various surgeries they were committed to. April was flattered that Catherine considered her worthy of being her maid of honor.

She was hesitant at first to accept knowing how much time she'd be spending with Jackson since he was an obvious choice to be Richard's best man. She couldn't say no and she knew it. She just smiled and said she was thrilled and honored to do it.

"I'm a solider. I can do this," she thought to herself.

She and Jackson never fully resolved their issues but it just seemed easier to ignore it. April had a lot going on. She passed her boards and was weighing her offers. Case Western Reserve had given her an offer she was really struggling to turn down. She didn't want to turn her back on Hunt.

At the same time since her relationships with Matthew had ended she didn't have much holding her back and a fresh start might just be what she needed.

* * *

_April was pacing around the pit fumbling with her ring in her hands. She had been hoping for some response from Jackson that would make her decision easy. Instead he told her what she needed to hear. _

_She needed to decide for herself and she knew what her decision would be. She didn't want to hurt Matthew so she wanted to avoid the inevitable._

"_April," said a familiar voice._

"_Matthew," she whispered when her gaze met his._

"_I think we should talk," he said before she could say anything else. She just nodded and followed him to a nearby on-call room. _

_After he closed the door behind them, she sat down on the bed. "What is going on, April? Something is going on with you that you aren't telling me about? Did something happen between you and Jackson? Was he your-," he stopped himself before finishing the last question. He wasn't sure he wanted the answer_

_April nodded as tears formed in her eyes. She tried to compose herself before responding, "He was my first time. He and I got involved a year ago. We didn't want the same things, and it ended after a few months. I thought I had moved on. You are everything I could ever want and ever dream of. I want to love you, but-" she stopped as the tears began to flow._

"_You love him," Matthew finished for her. The pain in his eyes was evident_

"_I do. I love him. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you," she slowly continued before holding the ring in her hand out to him. He took it in hand and ran his fingers over it._

"_I know," he answered giving her a small smile, "He doesn't know how lucky he is and how jealous I am. Good bye, April." With that, he walked out, letting the door close behind him. Alone in the silence she took her face in her hands and began to cry. _

_She sat this way until the door creakinf open and light flooding in caused her to look up to see the figure standing in the doorway._

"_I'm sorry April. I didn't realize this one was taken," Meredith apologized. Just as Meredith turned to leave, she noticed April's tear stained cheeks. "April what happened? I saw Matthew walk out earlier. Did something happen between you guys?" _

"_We're not getting married anymore," April answered, "We're not together anymore."_

"_Why not? You were so happy when he proposed. You seemed like a perky match made in heave," Meredith replied letting out a slight chuckle. _

"_I don't love him. I had been ignoring it, but when he saw my reaction to Jackson in the bus and after, I couldn't hide it from him anymore, or myself."_

"_I'm not that surprised. You and Jackson couldn't get enough of each other. I never really understood why everything stopped between you two. I think you need to talk to him, because clearly whatever is going on between you two didn't just go away. Besides, what makes the carnival rides good is who you went with," Meredith advised before she left the room._

* * *

Jackson fiddled with his tie for a few minutes before getting it right. He was so nervous. He knew he'd be seeing a lot of April and she'd be all dressed up. When he saw her in her scrubs he couldn't breathe. He didn't know how he'd get through tonight.

He pulled on his navy jacket and stared in the mirror. His hair was a little longer on his head and his stubble trimmed enough to please his mother who though any longer made him look like a bum. He rubbed his chin thinking about how much he liked it when April giggled when his stubble brushed her cheek.

He didn't have a date for this wedding, with him and Stephanie ending just the night before so he was going to have to fight ahead of him. Even with a date at Bailey's wedding he could barely handle it and against his better judgment ended up in the back seat with her. To make matters worse as far as he knew Matthew would probably be there with April. It was going to be a long night, he just knew it.

* * *

_Jackson sat at the bar after the rehearsal dinner was over. He just needed some space from various family members drilling him about his new job. He took a sip of his beer before he heard footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see the intern coming to join him. She gently touched his shoulder, inadvertently causing him to wince from his lingering injury._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. How is it feeling?" Stephanie asked, genuinely concerned._

"_It's fine," he mumbled, not really wanting to get into a conversation with her._

"_Today was crazy," she continued, oblivious to his annoyance, "Yang had me running ragged on her post ops but I did get to scrub in on CABG which was worth it, even if it was only to observe."_

"_I can't do this," he said as she rambled._

"_What?" she responded, somewhat in disbelief. _

"_Us. I can't do us anymore," he said bluntly._

"_Where is this coming from? I thought everything was going better," she stared at him in confusion._

"_I don't feel about you the way you feel about me," he answered._

"_Is there someone else?" she responded pointedly._

"_Maybe, I don't know" he said before taking the last drink of his beer._

"_What kind of answer is that?" She retorted._

"_You want an answer. Fine. It's April. I still have feelings for April. In fact I think have always have," he snapped at her, unintentionally._

"_Ass," she hissed at him, before taking a swipe at his cheek. Not hard enough to even leave a mark just enough to make it sting. She walked right out, leaving him to stroke his cheek._

_As Jackson ordered another drink, Alex took the seat next to him._

"_Dude, what was that? Thanks to you my girlfriend is making your girlfriend feel better instead of going home with me. Thanks a lot!" the Peds surgeon interrogated him._

"_Whatever. She's not my girlfriend anymore anyway" He responded taking a drink._

"_Really? Why?" Alex asked gulping down his beer. _

"_I told Stephanie I still love April," Jackson muttered under his breath._

"_Kepner? That was a mess. Why would want to go back there?" Alex asked curiously_

"_As much of a mess as we were, My life has sucked without her," an fairly inebriated Jackson answered, "I used to tell her everything and I haven't been completely honest with her in a long time."_

"_Well, now is probably not the best time. I should probably make sure you get home or Mama Avery will have my head," Alex replied taking Jackson's arm over his own shoulder and leading him out of the bar._

* * *

April found her way to the back of the aisle, where she was joined by Catherine and shortly after Jackson. She was surprised to see him there but then she realized he'd be giving his mother away.

"April you look stunning," Catherine beamed as she stood there in her silvery white gown. She was too old to wear white but she felt this still seemed like a bridal gown.

"Not as stunning as you Catherine," April responded with a big smile. Jackson couldn't help but just stare at the vision that April was. He loved everything about her from the freckles on her shoulders to the flecks of brown in her eyes. He was snapped from his thoughts by his mother's coax.

"Come on baby, it's our turn." Catherine pulled him by the arm, as April was well down the aisle. They followed behind her and he took his position next to Richard once they reached the front.

When the ceremony was over and they met in the middle of the aisle, he naturally offered her his arm. As she slipped her arm in, goose bumps formed on his neck causing his hair to stand up. Quietly they made their way up the aisle behind the happy couple, smiling for the camera.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N - Here's a quick update. I'm not positive how the next chapter will go so please be patient with me. In the meantime, reviews are awesome and I love suggestions. Thanks for all of suggestions and thanks for reading! -L**_

After the toasts had been made, the food had been served, and the cake had been cut, the time for dancing had arrived. After the couple's first dance, April worked up the nerve to go over to Jackson.

"Jackson, would you like to dance?" she extended her hand to him.

"I don't know, April. Is that a good idea?" Jackson questioned her request.

"It's just a dance, Jackson," she coaxed, "Please?"

"Okay," he agreed, giving her a small smile, taking her hand and following her to the dance floor.

They began dancing amongst the couples. After a few moments Jackson tried to break the silence. "So do you think you'll take the job with Case Western Reserve? It sounds like a great offer and you couldn't do any better. What does Matthew think?"

"He and I are no longer together, so he is no longer in the equation," she answered him, "I know it's a great opportunity and it would be amazing to be closer to home, but I love it here in Seattle. I'm not sure I can bear to leave. I really appreciate how you felt last year and how hard you felt it was to leave. I have so many friends here and I owe a lot to Hunt. It wouldn't be right to bail now. On the other hand, it might be good to get a fresh start after this rough year. Maybe it's time to move on."

Jackson just stared at her for a moment. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to make her stay, but he was so gun shy he wasn't sure he could form the words. She began to notice how much he was staring.

"What's wrong?" she couldn't help but ask.

"I-I don't want you to leave, April. I know it's been rough the last year, but you're still my best friend here. I'm not sure what I'd do without you here, and…," before he could stop himself, he took her face in his hand and kissed her.

Once his tasted her lips did he didn't want to stop. It had been so long since his lips touched hers. He couldn't quite remember the last time they kissed. Maybe it was when he had asked her to marry him months earlier. He had wanted to so many times but knew he couldn't. Surprised, she pulled back for a moment.

"Where did that come from? What about Stephanie?" she asked him as she caught her breath, trying to compose herself.

"Steph and I are over, since last night. I don't feel for her the way she feels about me…the way I feel about you," he answered her, the last part under his breath.

"Me? How do you feel about me?" she responded, still stunned by his actions a few moments earlier.

He took a deep breath, trying to articulate the words he had wanted to say for such a long time but couldn't. Until now that is, and he couldn't keep it in any longer.

"I love you, April" he told her, relieved to be honest with her.

"Really?" she asked him, making sure she didn't imagine it.

"Really," he answered.

"I love you, too, Jackson," she said before kissing him until long after the song ended. Catherine looked over and smiled when she saw them kissing, before returning her attention to her new husband.

April took Jackson's hand as they walked off the dance floor.

"So, you think you'll go to Case Western Reserve?" he reiterated his earlier question.

"I think I'm going to stay. Now I have all the reasons in the world." She answered him.

* * *

When most of the guests had left, Jackson and April walked over to the happy couple to say good night.

"Catherine, we're just about to head to our rooms, is there anything else we can help you with?" April asked her.

"Thanks dear, but I think everything is well under control," the elder Avery responded before prying in on the young couple's plans, "So you two aren't going to the same room?"

"Mom," Jackson responded, clearly irritated by his mother.

"Forget it, Baby. You two have a good night," She said backing off.

"Good night," Jackson and April replied in unison, before walking off hand in hand.

Catherine rested her head on Richard's shoulder as they watched the young couple disappear around a corner. "I think we'll be going to their wedding next," she observed.

"I think you are right," Richard agreed.

* * *

As Jackson and April arrived at her room, April leaned up and kissed him.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked him

"I really don't think that is a good idea. I think that was our problem in the first place. We should wait before we take that step. I don't want to have the same problems this time. I should sleep in my own room and I'll see you in the morning," he answered kissing her again.

"I don't mean have sex. I just want to sleep. With you. In your arms. Listening to your heartbeat. I just want to be near you since I haven't been in such a long time," she answered with a smile.

"I'm not sure I can control myself around you," Jackson persisted.

"You've done it this long. I think you'll be okay," April responded as she took his hand and led him inside.

April grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. She knew it was silly because he had seen all of her before but she knew if she changed in front of him, waiting would be impossible. While she was in there, he took off his shoes and socks; he pulled of his tie, jacket, shirt and slacks.

When he heard the bathroom door knob turn, he looked up to see her walk out in shorts and a tank top, her hair pulled up on top of her head in a messy bun.

"I don't know how you do it, but you make PJs look sexy, April," Jackson chuckled. April rolled her eyes and walked around to the far side of the bed.

"Come on, I'm tired," she said as she pulled the extra pillows from her side and pulled the bedspread back. As Jackson did the same on his side, she slipped under the covers. He quickly slid in next to her. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped her in his arms, completely tangled up in each other.

"Good night," they whispered to each other before he lightly kissed her lips. She snuggled into his chest as he kissed the top of her head and took in her scent. He could wait for sex as long as she needed to, as long as they both did, because she was worth it.

This. This feeling of calm and happiness was something she wanted to hang on to as long as she possibly could. Wrapped up in his arms, she felt like she was home. She was ready to leave the problems they had behind them and to have a real relationship with Jackson.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N – As always, Shonda owns the charcters, I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Thanks to Anna, Kesah, Danielle, and Hilary for letting me pick their brains as I write. I really enjoyed writing this particular chapter so I hope you all like it! Please review!**_

The sun streamed in through the bedroom windows, arousing the red headed trauma surgeon. She blinked her eyes a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light. As she became more awake, April lifted her head to see if her plastic surgeon boyfriend was awake.

It had been 6 months since they reunited at his mother's wedding. He was now living Mark's old apartment. Callie had offered it to him not long after the storm had passed. She offered it partially because he needed a place to live because he no longer wanted to live at Alex's now that Jo was living there, and partially because she wanted to prevent Arizona from moving in there after their split.

April had been clear she wasn't ready to move in with him, but she had been staying over most nights now that they had resumed their physical relationship. They didn't rush it this time. Instead they made a point to address their issues and to communicate better with each other.

The past six months had been great. Both Jackson and April were happy with where their relationship was. April finally was at peace with the past, both were honest with each other, which was a big deal for both of them, and April was no longer withholding sex, so of course Jackson was happy.

He was still soundly asleep so she began to plant soft kisses on his bare chest. She started on his well-defined abs working her way up his chest, eliciting groans. She lingered at his neck for quite a while before focusing her efforts on his lips.

"Jackson," she whispered into his ear, "Am I going to have to do all the work?"

"Mhmm," he responded, his eyes still closed, enjoying every minute it.

"If that is how it's going to be," April jabbed him jokingly before flopping onto her back.

Moments later he rolled on top of her, planting deep kisses right on her lips before pulling away.

"How about I make you some breakfast to make it up to you?" Jackson offered.

"You? Make breakfast?" April responded, rolling on to her side and propping her head on her hand, "Don't you remember the last time you cooked for me?"

"Hey!" He laughed to himself, "Well maybe you have a point." The last time he cooked for her was their first real date. Needless to say, that did not go so well.

_Jackson stood in the kitchen nearly elbow deep in a chicken cavity. It had been about a month since he told her he loved her. It was his first real date with April and he had offered to make her dinner. Big mistake. He knew how to cook, sure, but his resume was simpler fare. Date food was not in his repertoire._

_He decided on roast chicken. That was simple enough. Cut up a few carrots, potatoes, and onions, top with the chicken, and roast. Not simple at all. He pressed on with the chicken anyway. He had the vegetables in the pan and ready to go. He just needed to finish the chicken. He had it buttered and seasoned, it in the pan before he remembered the giblets._

_Now he had his hand down the chicken's neck, pulling out the guts. As a surgeon this really shouldn't bother him, yet somehow it grossed him out. When he got the last of it, he chucked it all in the trash and washed his hands. He got the bird in the oven as fast as he could and headed for the shower. He couldn't wait to wash himself clean of that. _

_After he got out of the shower, he pulled on a crisp, clean navy button down shirt and his grey slacks. H wanted to look nice for April, since he knew how much she appreciated good old fashioned romance. He added a touch of the cologne he knew she liked and headed into the kitchen to check on his bird. He opened the oven door slightly and peeked at his entrée. So far so good, he thought to himself. _

_He got the bottle of wine off the top of the fridge and made quick work of opening it. He grabbed a few glassed from the cabinet and set them next to the bottle. He had borrowed some candles from Callie and had them on the table with two place settings. He pulled a lighter from the drawer and went to light the candles. As he lit the second candle he heard a knock on the door. _

_He opened the door to see April in a royal blue knee length dress, her red waves cascading down her shoulders. He always thought she was beautiful, but in this moment she topped them all. _

"_You look beautiful, April," he said as she glided toward him._

"_You don't look so bad yourself," she replied kissing him before she walked into the kitchen, "This looks amazing, Jackson."_

"_Would you like a glass of wine?" he asked gesturing toward the bottle and glasses sitting on the counter._

"_Yes, please." she answered walking toward the living room. He followed after her carrying the glasses in one hand and the bottle in the other. She sat on the sofa and he sat kiddie corner from her on the oversized arm chair. _

"_So," Jackson began timidly, "I was thinking since neither one of us wants to screw this up again we should probably talk about the problems we had the first time around."_

"_That's probably a good idea," April agreed, taking a sip of her wine, "I should probably go first. I know I have already said this, but I'm sorry I blamed you. I shouldn't have taken out my issues on you. Plus it wasn't your fault at all. I kissed you first. I initiated it. In answer to your question, Jackson, I'm not sorry about what happened between us. The image I had for myself when I was young isn't the same image I have for myself now. It took me a while to understand it all, and I'm really trying hard to leave my issues in the past and start fresh because I love you so much."_

_April took a deep breath. "Your turn," she added before taking another sip._

"_Okay," he began, "I wasn't nearly honest enough with you about how I felt about you. We talked about it but I wasn't able to tell you how I really felt. I've never told anyone I loved them or loved anyone for that matter…until you. My dad walked out on my mom, my sisters, and I before I can even remember. Even since I've always assumed people I cared about would eventually leave. As I grew up I learned otherwise, but after Mark died that whole mindset came back to me. I hate that I let it get to me and kept me from being honest with you because I've loved you for a long time." _

_She leaned close to him, grabbed hold of his shirt collar and kissed him softly. Before long, these kisses became passionate, neither coming up for air until a beeping sound that was impossible to ignore._

"_What's that?" April asked disoriented in the moment._

"_Oh shit! That's the chicken!" Jackson cursed when he realized he'd burned their dinner. Both hurried to the kitchen, April opening the oven door and Jackson grabbing the fire extinguisher. "Great, now I ruined our first real date," Jackson fumed as he slammed it down, "I really wanted it to be nice." _

"_Jackson," April said softly as she gently touched his biceps causing all the tension to leave him. She brought her hands to his face. "You know," she began, "I never cared what you made for dinner. I just wanted to spend tonight with you." She kissed him before walking over to her phone. "I'm going to order a pizza while you throw that out and pick out a movie," she said as she began to search for the number in her contacts. _

_Within thirty minutes the pizza had arrived, the charred chicken was in the trash, and Jackson had popped in Ocean's Eleven, a favorite of theirs since intern year. April kicked off her heals and Jackson his shoes as he rolled up his sleeves. April set the pizza down on the coffee table next to the bottle of wine and grabbed two plates. _

_The two sat down on the sofa, snuggled up next to each other, scarfing down the pie, and legs tangled up on the coffee table as they watched the movie. _

"_Best first date ever," April whispered in his ear as she kissed his cheek, eliciting a rarely seen Jackson Avery smile._

April was snapped from the memory by the buzzing and beeping of the alarm clock. Slapping the snooze button she turned her attention to her boyfriend.

"If we don't get up, Jackson, we're going to be late. I'm going to take a shower and then I'll work on breakfast while you're in the shower," April told him as she started to get out of bed.

Jackson grabbed her arm before she could even stand up. "Just 5 more minutes," he begged pulling her toward himself in bed as he kissed her lips and then her neck.

"Jackson," she moaned, "we both know 5 minutes is never just 5 minutes…" she trailed off as he slowly worked his way down her neck.

April regained her composure and pulled herself out of bed. "Now we are really going to be late. You probably won't have time to shower and eat," she said as she walked around the bed toward the bathroom.

While her back was to him, he quietly opened the drawer on his bead side table. He peeked in at a little felt box he had for a week now, a fact unknown by April. By the end of their first "date" he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Now he finally had the ring. Next he had work up the nerve to ask her. He had no idea when or how he'd do it. He just knew he would. There wasn't any rush. As she turned around, he quickly shut the drawer.

"Jackson!" she exclaimed noticing he was daydreaming, "Get up already! The head of the board of directors really shouldn't be late two days in a row," she lectured, laughing at the pattern she was creating in his life.

Jackson pouted at her, still keeping her from the shower and getting to work on time. "Fine. I guess you'll just have to join me," she responded with a teasing smile. With that, he jumped out of bed and chased her into the bathroom, eliciting squeals and laughter from the redhead as she turned on the shower while he grabbed her from behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Obligatory "These characters aren't mine" note. Now that's out of the way, I hope you like this fun Japril fluff. Thanks to everyone who has read my chapters for me and given me feedback! To all my readers, thanks so much for all of the reviews! I love reading them and look forward to more! **

Jackson nervously paced around his apartment. It had been six months since he had bought the ring for April and one very important step stood between him and proposing: Asking her father's permission. Well, he really wanted the approval of both of her parents but asking the father is notoriously the hardest.

He'd never met Joe Kepner before and his reputation preceded him. April described him as a very tall man and based on the pictures he'd seen, she wasn't kidding. Of all four Kepner daughters, April was the closest with her father, which made this even more difficult.

Joe and Karen had flown in earlier in the day and April picked them up allowing him extra time to work on trying to give a good first impression. He thought he had been nervous to tell April he loved her but that was nothing compared to this.

Now he was waiting for her to call and tell him they were ready for him to come over. The good news was that April was making dinner so that was guaranteed to be a success. He stopped pacing when he phone started buzzing. Without even stopping to read the text, he headed out the door and over to her apartment.

Gifts in hand, he approached her door. He had flowers for her mom and a nice bottle of scotch for her dad. He knocked on the door and almost instantly April swung it open. Her mother was right behind her eager to hug this man that her daughter was so smitten by before he handed her the flowers.

"Oh Jackson! They are beautiful! It was so sweet of you to think of me," Karen exclaimed, with a reaction he was all too familiar with from April. April was so much like her mother and he knew he would bond with her quickly.

Her father was another story. Rarely did Jackson feel small but standing next Joe Kepner he did. Literally. As he approached him he extended his had to shake his before handing him the bottle.

"So you're the young man my little girl has been rambling about. Well for one thing you have good taste in scotch, son," he said relieving Jackson a little that he at least appreciated the gift.

"Daddy, please be nice," April pleaded with her father a little.

"So, April, what's for dinner? It smells so good," Jackson asked, trying to change the subject.

"We're having roasted beef and potatoes with creamed spinach. It will be ready soon; I just need to make a few finishing touches. You all can visit in the living room," April responded gesturing toward the couches.

Jackson sat down on one and the Kepner's sat down across from him.

"So what are your intentions with my daughter?" Joe asked seriously.

"Joe, knock it off," Karen nudged her husband, laughing.

"Oh come on. Aren't I supposed to ask that question? The father's in all those old movies always asked that question," he responded chuckling. His light hearted demeanor calmed Jackson a lot.

"I actually wanted to talk to you both about April. She is the most amazing woman I have ever met. She lights up my world. I love your daughter very much. I can't imagine being without her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, with your permission of course," he responded quietly at the end still trying to keep April from knowing.

"Of course you have our permission!" Karen replied again reminding him of April, "She is so smitten by you and I can see you are smitten by her. "

"Just remember, son, if you hurt her, I have a shotgun and I know how to use it," Joe added before receiving another jab from his wife. All three shared a little chuckle.

"Please don't say anything to April. I want to surprise her," Jackson asked.

"We won't say a word," Karen responded as Joe nodded in agreement.

"Dinner's ready!" April exclaimed walking in from the kitchen, "I'm so glad to see you all getting along." The foursome walked over to the dining room table and took their seats. Jackson and April sat on one side and her parents on the other.

They sat and ate as April's parents told stories of April as a child causing giggles, a few tears, and a lot of blushing on April's part. They lingered around the table long after the food was eaten and the plates cleared.

When the time came for the Kepner's to leave Jackson and April walked them to the door. April hugged both her parents as they made plans to have breakfast the next morning. Jackson wanted to join them but he had a bunch of meetings first thing in the morning. He gave a big hug to Karen and shook Joe's hand, much more confidently this time.

"Good night you two," Karen said as she walked out hand in hand with her husband.

"Goodnight!" Jackson and April called back as he put his arm around her, taking in the moment.

April turned toward the dishes in kitchen before Jackson stopped her. "Leave them," Jackson told her, "We can get them later. You worked hard to day. Come on, let's relax a bit." He lead her over to the couch and grabbed the remote.

"I love my parents, but entertaining is exhausting," April said after she sat down and put her feet up on the coffee table. She snuggled up next to Jackson as he flipped through the channels to find something to watch. "I love this," she spoke up after a few moments, "Just the two of us and some peace and quiet. Me and You." She smiled as she said the last part, fondly remembering how they used to say that to each other.

"Me and You," Jackson responded almost on cue, pausing before adding, "Always." He shifted a bit causing her to look up only to see him holding a diamond ring between his thumb and index finger.

"Oh Jackson! It's beautiful!," April squealed as she slid the platinum band on her ring finger before answering, "Always." She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"I was going to come up with some big fancy proposal, but how can I top a flashmob," he teased her about the last proposal she received.

"What are you talking about? This one was so much better. This is the one I always wanted to get," she responded admiring her ring and her brand new fiancé.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N – Obligatory "These characters aren't mine" note. Thanks to everyone who has read my chapters for me and given me feedback! To all my readers, thanks so much for all of the reviews! I love reading them and look forward to more!**_

April and Jackson stood in the Seattle Airport awaiting the arrival of her mother and her three sisters. Karen, Libby, Kimmie, and Alice were coming into town to help April with wedding plans. The most important of which, was to help pick out the dress.

As soon as April saw them she ran towards them. The gaggle of women squealed as the three younger women saw her ring for the first time and hugged.

"Oh April, it's gorgeous!" Libby exclaimed, "It makes mine look like a piece of lint." She held up her left hand displaying her engagement and wedding rings.

"He's pretty gorgeous, too," Kimmie added, jokingly and dramatically fanning herself.

"Watch it, Kimmie," April teased, "don't forget about that boyfriend of yours."

"Does he have any hot friends?" Alice, the lone single woman in the group, asked to some laughs, "Hey, I can ask."

"Let's get you all to your hotel so we can get to the planning," April directed, "I really need your opinions."

The five women followed Jackson out to the parking lot.

It had been almost 6 months since they got engaged and April and Jackson had nailed down the big things like date, locations, menus, and the wedding party. April's dress was the last major decision to make and it needed to be made soon.

Jackson was relieved that he and Alex were going to hang out that weekend, sparing of him being dragged into the wedding planning. He really didn't care. He knew what April had wanted and all of it sounded great to him, so that was the extent of his opinion on the matter.

* * *

All checked in at the hotel, the five women were scattered around April's kitchen table. Bridal magazines were open and sprawled all over the table.

"April, look at this one!" Kimmie said holding a magazine open to a picture of a poufy, white dress, all covered in beading with a matching tiara.

"Kimmie! Do you know me at all? That is so not me," April responded emphatically before pointing to a much simpler dress with lace in another magazine. "This is a lot more me."

"You know, April, that dress is a lot like mine was," Karen mentioned, proudly.

"Oh, I know mom!" April responded, flipping through the binder she was keeping all of her wedding stuff in until she came to the page where she had a picture from her parents wedding, showing off the dress Karen wore. "I really loved your dress and I hoping I can find something just as pretty."

"I'm sure you will, April," Libby assured her, "but it would probably be easier if we just went to a store. You'll never really know which dress is the right dress until you try it on." The ladies all nodded in agreement as they cleaned up the mess of magazines.

* * *

As the four women walked through the boutique, each pulled out dresses they liked best. Most of them were not what April would pick for herself, but she didn't mind trying them on to make her sisters and mother happy.

The first one was a big, poufy, sparkly, white dress, complete with matching tiara.

"You look just like Cinderella!" Alice exclaimed.

"It's beautiful but, you were right, April, this really isn't you," Kimmie chuckled.

The next few hours were a blur of taffeta, tulle, veils, tiaras, laughs, winces, and a few tears. April was at the end of her rope, when she pulled on a simple, v-neck, cream colored lace gown. This was the type of dress April had in mind but she didn't have a real specific vision until she put this one on.

As she stepped out of the dressing room, the look on her mother's face was exactly what she was hoping for. All four women gasped as she walked toward the mirror.

"April! This is the dress!" Libby exclaimed, getting a little teary eyed.

"It's perfect," Alice agreed.

"This is so you!" Kimmie added making it unanimous.

"Mom, what do you think?" April asked.

Karen could barely get the words out as her eyes got misty. "You look beautiful, April," she managed to get out. She stood up and walked over to her second daughter as she stood on the pedestal. Karen took the clasp of the simple silver locket that was around her neck, removed it from her own neck, and placed it around April's neck as April instinctually held up her red waves.

"Mom?" April asked curiously as tears formed in her eyes.

"This," Karen began, "was given to me on my wedding day by my mother and I would like you to have it. I have kept a picture of your father in it. Because of how close you and your dad are, I thought you should have it and you can add a picture of Jackson to the empty side. That way the two most important men in your life both have place in your heart. Maybe it can be your something old."

As though she was a little girl again, she threw her arms around her mother's neck and the tears flowed. "Thanks Mom," she whispered to her mother.

April took the small heart in her hand and opened it to see the small photo of her father. She smiled through the tears as she closed it and held it in her hands

Her sisters joined April and her mother in a group hug, eliciting some laughter and breaking up the mother and daughter moment.

* * *

"So are you nervous yet?" Alex asked Jackson as they sat at Joe's bar grabbing dinner and a few drinks.

"Surprisingly, No," Jackson answered, "I thought the worst part would be asking her fathers' permission, but he was so nice. If that is any indication, the rest should be a breeze."

"How was it picking up all of the Kepner women at the airport? Are they all as neurotic as April?" Alex continued.

"There was a lot of squealing," Jackson chuckled, "but knowing and being with April, I'm more than used to it."

"That is true," Alex nodded, "You put up with her nuttiness. Her family should be nothing."

"Hey!" Jackson groaned before laughing again.

"So are any of them single?" Alex asked to Jackson's surprise. His relationship with Jo had gone south and he was little desperate. All Jackson could do was chuckle and shake his head.

* * *

Jackson sat up in bed watching _SportsCenter _as April got ready for bed.

"You should have seen some of the dresses my sisters had me try on. I've never seen so much tulle and glitter in my life!" April recounted the day to her fiancé, who wasn't listening particularly closely.

"That's nice, babe," he responded still fairly focused on the screen.

April laughed as she walked into the bedroom from the bathroom, noticing Jackson was zoning out again in front of the TV.

"I was thinking," April began as she climbed on the bed, "it would be nice if we waited until our wedding night to have sex again. It would make it extra special."

Jackson turned his attention to her immediately. "You can't be serious," he responded, shocked, "Six months?"

"I would really like to wait, Jackson," April insisted.

"Oh really," Jackson answered as he moved toward her and began kissing her neck. He knew it was her weakness, but that didn't mean he wouldn't use it against her from time to time.

April let her eyes roll back into her head a little and began to moan. "I guess…we can start waiting…tomorrow night," she replied, between gasps, giving into him, as usual.

"Mmhmm," Jackson mumbled, his mouth firmly on hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - As usual these characters aren't mine. If they were some things would be very different. This chapter is the wedding. I decided to do this in a little different way. I hope you all like it! Reviews are very helpful and much appreciated! **

April stood at the back of the aisle with Joe Kepner at her side. As her eyes met Jackson's, her heart began to pound. As her sisters proceeded up the aisle before her followed by her nieces and nephews, the flower girls and ring bearers, she awaited her turn. As the familiar song began, she and her father made their way to her groom.

When she reached him, her father kissed her before handing her to Jackson. April gave her bouquet to Alice and squeezed Jackson's hand. The minster read the familiar verses about love and led them in their vows.

"I, April Kepner, take you Jackson Avery, to be my husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, _in sickness and in health_, in good time and in bad, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part," April repeated after the minister. As April made her vow, her mind wondered to a particularly fond moment between them.

* * *

_April closed Callie's apartment door behind her as she crossed the hall to Jackson's place. She unlocked the door and walked in, putting her purse down of the counter. She grabbed her stomach as it gurgled and churned before covering her mouth briefly. As he walked into the living room, Jackson noticed her unusual behavior._

"_Is everything okay?" he asked, legitimately concerned. _

"_I don't know," April answered with her hand on her head, "Sofia did just get over the stomach flu…" As she trailed off, they looked at each other, both realizing what was wrong. Within moments, April covered her mouth and ran for the bathroom. _

_As the door slammed behind her, Jackson could hear her heave into the toilet. He hated to listen to her suffer, but he knew she wouldn't want him to see her like that. After there was some silence, he slowly opened the bathroom door to see her leaning against the tub, knees to her chest._

"_Can I come in?" he asked before he entered the bathroom. She smiled a little and nodded. He walked over and sat down next to her. After a moment, she laid her head down on his lap. Without disturbing her, he reached in the cabinet and grabbed a washcloth, wetting it under the bath faucet. He lightly wiped off her face as she rested. _

_Before long she had fallen asleep, so he gently stood and scooped her up. He carried her into his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He gently changed her out of her clothes and into one of his t-shirts, which more than covered her much smaller frame. _

_Then he turned out the lights, closing the door behind him and made himself a bed on the couch. He watched some basketball highlights on TV before he dozed off. _

_The next morning he made April some ginger tea, per Callie's suggestion. He didn't want to wake her but when he heard the bathroom faucet run, he took that as a sign she was awake. He took a big mug of the tea and the box of saltines, also from Callie. April had left the door slightly ajar after she returned to the room so he stuck his head in before entering._

"_Callie told me this tea would really help your stomach, plus here are some crackers if you get hungry," he offered as he hopped on the opposite side of the bed. _

"_Thanks so much, Jackson…for everything," April replied appreciatively her smile a little bigger than the night before. _

"_Looks like you are feeling a little better. Go easy on the crackers at first. The last thing you want to do is feel sick again," Jackson suggested, "I need to go into the hospital, but just text me if you need anything and I'll come right back. That's a perk of being so close to the hospital."_

"_Yes, doctor," April teased a little as she sipped the tea, "You do such a good job taking care of me, I'm feeling better already. Thanks again."_

"_Anything for you, April," Jackson replied giving her a look that made her heart race before he headed out the door._

* * *

"I, Jackson Avery, take you April Kepner, to be my wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, _in good times and in bad_, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part," Jackson responded with his vows, evoking for him the memory of a not-so-great moment in their relationship.

* * *

_Alex dropped April off at Jackson's apartment. He had been detained yet again for hospital business. April was fairly used to him being unable to hang out after work, but this night was different. She stood at Jackson's door trying to calm herself down._

_How could he do this? _

_She knocked on the door. Jackson greeted her with his usual smile, but this time he was oblivious to her tear stained cheeks. He walked over to the couch and sat down as April just stared at him in disbelief._

"_I had this amazing cleft palate case today. This kid is going to look completely normal with barely any scar. Do you remember that case I had with Mark at the beginning of 5__th__ year? It was like that but I did the entire procedure start to finish and it turned out better than I could have ever expected. I wish I could have shown Mark. I think he would have been impressed…," Jackson rambled on before realizing April was still standing in the door way, "What?"_

_April was fuming. She grabbed one of Jackson's favorite shoes, his Air Jordan's, and threw it at his head. Her aim wasn't very good because there were tears in her eyes and her fury blurred her focus. Instead the shoe hit the lamp next to him and it crashed to the floor, shattering the bulb._

"_How could you?" she snapped at him._

"_How could I what…Oh, shit," Jackson cut himself off when he realized why she was so mad. "Today's your birthday." _

"_I can't believe you forgot," April yelled between sobs. _

"_April, I'm so sorry," Jackson began as April fell apart in front of his eyes._

_He knew there was nothing he could say to make up for his epic mistake. So he walked toward her. She waved her arms in an attempt to keep him from getting close to her. Normally he would have obliged but in this moment he took her in his arms despite her resistance and pounding her fists into his chest._

"_April, I am so, so sorry," he whispered. To his surprise, she stopped and gave in to his embrace, curling up in his strong arms. He rested his chin on her head as they stood there for a few moments, rubbing her back. _

"_How about you take a shower and I'll go pick up your favorite ice cream? Cookie dough, right?" Jackson began. April nodded before he continued, "Also you can dig out my Harvard t-shirt and sweats that I know you secretly love to wear."_

_As he began to release his embrace, she grabbed on to his shirt. On her tip toes, she kissed his lips for a moment. "I'm sorry I broke your lamp," she whispered. _

"_I didn't like it very much anyway," he responded with a chuckle before his voice took on a more somber tone, "I can't believe I forgot your birthday, April. I'm the biggest jerk in the world."_

"_It's okay, Jackson. I forgive you," April answered him, her voice still barely above a whisper before teasing, "besides I'll have plenty more birthdays for you to make it up to me." _

"_Oh really," Jackson replied._

"_Mmhhm," April answered kissing him again, before adding, "How about you get the ice cream a little later and start making it up to me first…" April took him by the hand and led him toward the bathroom as she pulled his shirt over his head._

* * *

After their vows, April took Jackson's ring from Alice, and Jackson got April's from Alex. The slipped the rings on each other's fingers. They both anxiously waited as the minister finished the ceremony.

"By the power invested in me by God and the state of Washington, I know pronounce you husband and wife. Jackson, you may now kiss your bride," the minister finished. Without hesitation, they kissed deeply as Jackson lifted her up in his arms. All of their friends and family cheered the happy couple.

As they turned to face the crowd the minister added, "It is with great pleasure that I present to you for the first time as husband and wife: Mr. & Mrs. Jackson Avery."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N – Just borrowing the characters as usual. Just a little heads up, I keep changing my mind on where and how far to take this story. At this point I have about 3 more chapters planned, so, no, this is not the end. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I just couldn't decide what to do in this chapter. This is what I landed on. I hope you all like it. Either way, please do tell me what you think! Feedback makes me and my writing better! Enjoy!**_

"This is all your fault!" April exclaimed and she threw the last piece of clothing from her closet across the room, "Nothing fits anymore!"

Jackson stood in the doorway trying his hardest not to laugh at her hormonal tirade. It had been two months since their wedding. They thoroughly enjoyed their honeymoon to Tahiti but were settling into married life with a thud.

* * *

_April had locked the bathroom door, so Jackson was forced to wait on the other side. He heard the toilet flush and waited a few minutes before knocking on the door._

"_April, are you going to tell me what it says?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him._

_After a long silence, he heard her unlock the door and he took a step back. As she opened it, she looked up and him with a face full of emotions. _

"_What is it?" he asked concerned by the look in her eyes and the tears on her cheeks._

"_I—I'm pregnant," she stuttered, the news still hitting her, "This—this isn't what we planned Jackson. This isn't right. I wanted to focus on my career. I can't do this now."_

_He wrapped April in his arms and rubbed her back, soothingly. "We can do this April," he reassured her, "The timing isn't what we planned, but I love you and we are going to love this baby so much. Plus you can still work. Look at Mere, she has two kids and she is still one of the top general surgeons in the country."_

_April looked up again him, "Are you sure?"_

_He smiled, stroking her cheek. "I am as sure as I was the day I married the most amazing woman in the world." He lightly kissed her lips before holding her close._

* * *

"April you are two months pregnant," Jackson shook his head, "You will need to get some maternity clothes soon. On the bright side, at least your scrubs fit."

April glared at him. "I can't believe I let you do this to me!" she continued on her outburst pointing at her protruding belly.

"I did this to you?" He asked amused at her irrational thought, "If I recall, this was just as much your fault as it is mine."

"We can't handle this, Jackson," she went on as she furiously went through her clothes, again, "I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to be a mom. Plus you didn't even have a dad!" April wanted to take that back as soon as realized the words were flying out of her mouth.

She looked over at Jackson, seeing the pain in his eyes. "Jackson, I'm so sorry…I really didn't mean that," April apologized quickly.

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean it. I know the pregnancy hormones make you say crazy things," he responded, not wanting April to feel bad. It stung him pretty bad. He knew he didn't have father figure in his life, but he didn't expect to have it thrown into his face by the one person he entrusted that information.

"So Alex is going out with Alice again tonight," Jackson continued trying to redirect her emotions.

"I still can't believe Alice moved all the way out here for Karev," April responded with a chuckle as she gathered up her clothing.

"I can't believe Alex is actually dating a Kepner," he teased her causing to laugh, a sound he loved.

"Remember the look on their faces when they walked into the reception after my Dad caught them in the men's room?" April recalled a moment from their reception.

* * *

"_Mom, it's about time for the speeches and I can't find Alice anywhere. Have you seen her?" April asked Karen Kepner. April and Jackson had greeted all their guests and the maid of honor was surprisingly nowhere to be found. _

"_I haven't, Honey. I'm sorry," Karen responded before returning to conversing with some of the guests._

"_Look! She's coming in now…with Karev?" Jackson pointed out as he noticed the two walking into the room. It was apparent what they had been doing as her hair was a bit disheveled and a blushing Alex was straightening his tie. _

"_And my dad," April added, causing a bunch of guests to look as the three entered the room. Joe Kepner had a very serious look on his face, but April knew better._

"_What happened?" April asked them as Jackson and April met them near the entrance. _

"_Dad caught me and Alex making out in the men's room," Alice answered, her face beginning to match Alex's. Meanwhile Joe Kepner's amusement was apparent across his face. _

"_Really, Karev?" Jackson asked still pretty stunned but beginning to laugh._

"_Shut up," Alex snapped._

"_Alice," April began trying not to laugh, "You know, the men's room is sort of our thing." April gestured between herself and her groom. _

"_Well, I think I know what my speech will be about at the next wedding," Joe Kepner said sending the group into a fit of laughter._

* * *

"That was pretty hysterical," Jackson laughed along with the memory.

"I give up," April sighed, throwing her hands up," I'm just going to wear sweats until I have a chance to go shopping." She laughed a little at this idea, but aside from work when she would be wearing scrubs anyway, she didn't have to wear anything specific. If she had to really dress up, she had a dress she could suck herself into.

"Sounds like a plan, April," Jackson responded before adding, "How about I go pick up some Chinese and you just take it easy? I need to run a few other errands, but I will be back soon."

"Thanks Jackson," April responded, her mood much more positive, "I love you." She kissed him before he walked out the door.

* * *

As Jackson drove, what April said still rang in his head. He didn't have a father for much of his life so he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to be a father. He wasn't sure what motivated this, but he decided to pay Derek a visit and see if he could pick his brain for a little advice. After all Derek was the only other father he knew.

As he walked up to the front door, he pondered what exactly he would ask Derek. Not long after he rang the bell, Meredith appeared at the door with Bailey on her hip.

"Hey, Jackson. What's up?" she greeted the plastic surgeon.

"Is Derek around?" Jackson asked, awkwardly.

"I was just waiting for him to come home actually. He had a craniotomy that ran late, but I'm expecting him any minute. Would you like to come in and wait?" She answered.

He followed her into the house as they sat down at the kitchen table.

"Is something bothering you?" Meredith prodded while they waited, grabbing a beer from the fridge and handing it too Jackson.

"Well, April is extremely hormonal, but something she said really had me thinking," he responded.

"What did she say?" Meredith asked, knowing better than to take a pregnant woman seriously.

"She asked how I could be a father since I really didn't have one. I don't really publicize this, but I mine ran off when I was really young," Jackson answered hesitantly.

"I really don't think you need to worry. Look at me, I didn't really have parents, and I've managed to figure this out," She answered as Bailey giggled on her lap.

"Yeah, you did," Jackson smiled as he reached for the little boy's hand.

"Plus I have Derek, and he is a natural father. Don't forget, April was born to be a mother. She'll be every help you'll ever need. The rest you'll figure out as you go, as all first time parents do. Once you hold that baby in your arms, all the worry just goes away," Meredith added, beaming as she thought of her own children.

"Thanks so much for the advice, Mere, but I should really get going. I told April I'd pick up some Chinese, and I don't think it's safe to leave a pregnant woman waiting," Jackson responded.

"Good thinking," Meredith agreed as Jackson headed out into the night.

* * *

Jackson returned home with bags full of food. He couldn't decide what to order for April so he got some of everything. He placed the food on the counter and proceeded into the living room to check on April.

As he walked in he couldn't help but chuckle. April was passed out on the couch with a book of baby names on her lap. Jackson picked up the book and turned it over. In the book was a piece of paper April had written on. Amongst the scribbles, April had written out baby names:

_Jayden Joseph Avery_

_Amelia Catherine Avery_

Jackson smiled at seeing his mother's name as well as her father's name included. As he set the book down on the table and began to cover April with a blanket, she began to stir.

"Jackson, what's going on?" April asked, a little disoriented.

"Shh…Just go back to sleep. You need the rest. We can eat a little later," Jackson responded.

"Those are just some ideas," April added when she noticed the paper in Jackson's hands.

"I think they are perfect," Jackson objected, "My mother will love it and I know how close you are to your father, so that's also a real nice touch."

"You think so?" April asked hesitantly.

"I really do," Jackson answered before leaning down to kiss her softly.

"I'm so excited to have this baby with you, Jackson," April responded smile, rubbing her belly.

"Me too, April," Jackson replied placing his hand over hers.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N – Once again, the characters aren't mine. If they were they would be together now, and then some. I am planning 2 more chapters after this one and I am planning on finishing this story before Season 10. During season 10, my plan is to stick to one-shots which will most likely be missing scenes or following up to something that happens in an episode. I am open to requests for one-shots, so feel free to send me some! As for this chapter, I hope you all like it. Either way, please tell me what you think! Feedback helps me improve my writing! I hope you enjoy it!**_

A very pregnant April Kepner sat amongst her coworkers, sisters, female relatives, her mother and mother-in-law in a sea of yellow and green at her baby shower. She was slightly uncomfortable and everyone fawning over her was making her a little irritated.

She had been asked all sorts of questions. What were her career plans once she was a mom? How much maternity leave was she going to take? Did she have any names picked out?

Her head was spinning. She wasn't enjoying this at all. She really wanted to enjoy the party. Her sisters and Meredith did a wonderful job of planning it and so many of her friends were able to come and celebrate with her.

"So, April, are you looking forward to being a mom?" Meredith asked noticing April was uncomfortable and trying to distract her from some of her nosier guests.

April's hormones got the best of her and she burst into tears.

* * *

_April was lying on the table at her four month ultrasound with Jackson at her side. The doctor hadn't yet come in so they were just enjoying the private time._

"_Jackson, do you want to find out the gender?" April asked him, hoping for a specific answer. She was prepared to pout a little if it wasn't the one she wanted._

"_I guess so. Would you like to find out?" Jackson responded half expecting an affirmative answer._

"_I really would. It would make painting the baby's room so much easier. As pretty as greens and yellows are, I'd really like to get to decorate the room more specifically to the baby. What do you want it to be?" April responded before adding another question._

"_Healthy. As long as he or she is healthy, I'll be happy," Jackson responded, subconsciously wanting a son to do the things with he never got to do with his own dad._

"_Such a politically correct answer," April teased, lightly whacking his ribs, as she always did when she teased him. _

_After some time, the doctor walked in and interrupted their banter. "How are you feeling today?"_

"_Fat," April answered with a chuckle._

"_That just means you have a very healthy baby," the doctor answered, "Let's take a listen to the heartbeat."_

_Hand in hand they watched as the doctor squirted the jelly onto her belly. After a few moments they were able to hear the heart rate on the ultrasound machine. _

"_The heart beat is very strong," The doctor began as she examined the screen, "Your baby is growing very well. Would you like to know the gender?"_

_Jackson and April looked at each other. "I think it would be nice to know," April answered, nodding._

"_Okay. Well, do you see that right there?" The doctor asked, causing Jackson to smile instantly while April caught on after a moment, before continuing, "Congratulations! You're having a boy!" _

_After a few moments Jackson and April noticed a serious look on her face._

"_What is it? What's wrong?" April asked trying not to panic._

"_I'm not sure. There is something a little unusual here," she responded focusing on the screen and moving the wand around her belly before adding, "It appears you are having a girl."_

"_What? So it's not a boy?" April asked, looking at Jackson who shared the confused expression on her face._

"_You're having a boy, but it looks like his little sister has been hiding behind him. You are having twins!" the doctor answered her._

"_Twins?" Jackson said stunned by the news as April squeezed his hand._

"_You're sure?" April asked, not convinced_

"_Definitely," the doctor answered as she moved the wand around and pointed to each baby, "This is your son,…and this is your daughter."_

_Tears formed in April's eyes as she reached for the screen. _

"_We can do this. Me and You, remember? " Jackson said as her gaze met his, squeezing her other hand._

"_Me and You," she nodded before leaning up to kiss him._

* * *

"April, what's wrong?" Meredith asked, regretting that she ever asked the question.

"I'm just remembering when we found out we were having twins," April answered, "but am I really looking forward to being a mom."

"It's natural to be overwhelmed," Meredith reassured her.

"We weren't expecting twins at all, so I'm still adjusting to the idea of two," April responded still catching her breath.

* * *

It was time for April to open gifts and she had just a little bit more energy for that, but then she'd be done.

She received some beautiful gifs. Meredith gave her a really nice playpen. "It will be a lifesaver once they start crawling," Meredith told her when she opened it.

Most of the gifts were blur of onesies and baby towels, baby slings and rompers. Alice gave her a diaper back pack at the suggestion of Alex.

"Thanks so much, Alice. Jackson will love this," April told her little sister.

April opened the rest of the gifts and showed her appreciation for each and every one.

After a moment she made an announcement, "I really appreciate this party everyone, and all your gifts were wonderful but I am exhausted. Th-thanks so much f-for coming." April's hormones were getting the best of her as she once again fought the urge to lose it.

* * *

After all the guests had left, Jackson returned home to find April. She was sitting on the couch in sweats and her favorite t-shirt of his. It barely fit her now, but she was somehow able to stretch it over her much larger bump.

"Hey! How was the baby shower?" Jackson asked as he walked in. Once he saw her tear stained cheeks he was worried. "What happened?"

April pointed to her large belly. Before she could say anything she burst into tears. Jackson was more than used to April's hormonal episodes.

Jackson walked over to her and put his arms around her from behind, rubbing her belly. "Again?" he asked. She nodded through the tears bringing a small smile to his face.

After April calmed down, she admitted, "I'm sick of being so big! I'm huge!" Her exasperation was evident.

"You're not huge April! You are a beautiful woman that will soon be the mother of a son and a daughter. It's very sexy actually," Jackson responded, turning her to face him, "To me you are always the most beautiful woman." Jackson kissed her softly before offering, "How about I give you a back rub? I'm sure you are sore after the long day you had."

"That would be nice. Thank you, Jackson," April responded as she took his hand and followed him to their bedroom.

April and Jackson sat down on the bed, April with her back to him. He slid his hands slightly up the back of her shirt rubbing his thumbs in circles on her lower back. As she relaxed her body, he slowly worked his way up her back. Eventually, he pulled his hands back from under her shirt and began to rub her shoulders.

"Hang on," April stopped him as she lifted her shirt above her head and laid it on the bed.

"Are you sure?" Jackson asked, a little surprised by her actions.

"Yes," April answered. She sat there holding her belly, admiring it, as he continued to rub her back, now moving freely up and down her spine. He lightly kissed her neck while he rubbed her shoulders.

It had been a few months since April felt about herself the way Jackson did. He told her she was beautiful often but she didn't really feel it. In this moment, as he soothed her aches with his hands, she was finally ready to feel about herself the way he did.

Jackson was fully enamored with her beauty as they sat in silence for a few moments. His hands lightly followed the curves of her shoulders and back, as he took the sight of each of them in.

"I think it's time for bed," April said, looking at Jackson, as she scooted off the edge of the bed. She removed her bottoms and slid under the covers.

After a brief hesitation on his part, Jackson removed his own clothes and laid down next to his wife, holding her back to his chest. Every inch of him was touching every inch of her.

Understanding how hormonal the pregnancy made his wife, he was willing to wait for her to be ready to have sex again. Touching her now, however, he wanted it more than ever.

She could feel his heartbeat race though his body. She rolled over, awkwardly adjusting her belly, so she was facing him and kissed him passionately. In Jackson's arms, feeling his touch, and tasting his kiss, she finally felt as beautiful as he saw her to be.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N – The characters aren't mine. I just let them out to play from time to time. This is the second to last chapter of my story. I plan on having the last one up on Thursday to mark the last Thursday before the season 10 premiere. I'm a little sad to see this one end but I hope I can end it well. I really hope you all like it. As always I hope you'll let me know what you think. Thank you to all of my loyal readers and to Anna and Lindsay who give me feedback as I write! Until Thursday….**_

April groaned with each contraction as she sat back in the hospital bed.

"April, you are doing an amazing job!" Jackson encouraged as he stood by her side, letting her squeeze his hand.

"Can you page, Alex?" April asked Jackson as she panted, "I really want him to be in the OR in case the babies need anything."

"Absolutely," Jackson answered before instructing the nurse to page Dr. Karev.

* * *

"How is it going, April," the anesthesiologist asked as he entered the room.

"It's labor. What exactly do you expect?" April responded slightly perturbed at the question.

"You're right. That was a dumb question," he chuckled to himself, "I'm going to need you to roll on to your side so I can insert your epidural."

April shifted herself to her side so she was facing Jackson. "Squeeze as tight as you need to," Jackson offered.

As the anesthesiologist administered April's epidural, Jackson knelt down close to April so their faces were almost touching. "We are so close to meeting them! You are a solider," Jackson cheered her on, eliciting a chuckle from April, remembering her motto, as she winced from the needle.

After the doctor finished, April shifted to her back and looked up at Jackson. "Are you ready for this? Are you ready for two babies?" April asked him.

"I've been ready forever," Jackson answered, rubbing her hand with both of his.

* * *

"April, you are ready for delivery. Let's get her to OR 2 for a c-section," The doctor told April before instructing the nurses.

Jackson was right behind as Alex and the nurses pushed April's bed down the hall as she softly panted through contractions. The whole group hurried down the halls on route to the operating room. Jackson ducked off to dress for the OR. He returned just in time to take April's hand as the curtain went up at her chest.

The doctor made the incisions to expose the babies. "April, you are going to feel some pressure," the doctor warned as she began to deliver the first baby. April squeezed Jackson's hand as the doctor jostled April's stomach and eased out the baby.

"It's a boy! What a set of lungs he has on him," the doctor said as she pulled out the healthy baby boy who began screaming the moment the cord was clipped. She held him up so Jackson and April could see their little boy.

"He's beautiful," Jackson exclaimed as the nurse took Jayden to clean him up.

"Yes, he is," April agreed as tears filled her eyes.

"I don't want to alarm you April, but the cord is wrapped around her neck so you may not hear her cry right away. Dr. Karev, I will hand her to you as soon as I get her out," the doctor explained before she directed her attention to the OR staff.

Within moments the second baby was out, the cord removed from her neck and handed off to Alex. He proceeded to care for her, clearing Amelia's air passages and helping her breathe with the Ambu Bag.

"Alex!" April screamed as the silence seemed to go on forever. Alex turned his head to see the panic and tears in April's eyes. "Save our little girl," Jackson added seriously, sharing April's expression.

"I will do everything I possibly can," Alex told them, giving them a sympathetic look.

Finally, she began to cry which brought great relief to Jackson and April, who were both holding back tears. One of the nurses brought Jayden over to Jackson in a soft blue blanket and he held his little face near April's so she could kiss him.

Once he finished cleaning her up, Alex brought the little pink bundle in his arms close to April as well. Then in a flash, they placed the babies in the basinets and they were whirled off to the nursery.

* * *

Once April was resting in her room after the surgery was over, Jackson rolled the basinets into the room and up next to her bed. He handed Jayden to April, who was beaming holding her little boy for the first time. He then scooped up Amelia is his arms and scooted next to April in her bed.

"He looks just like his daddy," April whispered as she held the sleeping baby in her arms.

"But he has your eyes," Jackson added, "I saw them earlier and they are all you. She looks just like you, however."

"She does, doesn't she," April said of the squirming little girl in Jackson's arms, "but it looks like she may have your eyes."

"I'd say they are a perfect mix of both of you," a voice observed from the door way, admiring the family of four, "Don't you just make a picture perfect family?"

"Hello, Catherine," April greeting the new grandmother.

"I figured you'd find us eventually, Mom," Jackson added, "Would you like to hold Amelia, 'Grandma'?"

"Grandma? Do I look that old to you?" the elder Avery scolded, as he walked toward the bed, "I'd love to hold my granddaughter." Jackson handed the pink bundle to Catherine, who rocked her gently.

"Her name is Amelia Catherine Avery," April added after a moment, "We couldn't think of a better woman for her to strive to be like."

"Except her mother," Catherine corrected, "Thank you. I'm honored." She stood there for many moments admiring her namesake.

* * *

The next morning Joe and Karen Kepner arrived to see their grandchildren.

"April, Jackson, they are so beautiful" Karen said as April handed her Amelia, before cooing at her granddaughter, "Hi, Amelia. I'm your grandma."

"Dad," April began, her eyes getting misty as she handed her little boy to her father, "This is Jayden Joseph Avery."

The Kepner patriarch's eyes grew misty at hearing his name in his grandson's. "Thank you both. Having no sons, you don't realize how truly special this is," he said as he gained his composure.

"April and I couldn't think of a better name for our son than that of the most important man in her life…in our lives," Jackson added sincerely. He never really knew his father, and though Richard would also be a grandpa to his children, Joseph Kepner was the man he wanted his son to look up to.

* * *

Alice and Alex trickled into the room after the other visitors had left for the day.

"You two are really popular," Alice said to new parents, as she admired her new nephew and niece, "Then again it might be these two cutie pies."

"I think J.J. would like his auntie to hold him," Jackson said as he handed Jayden to the youngest Kepner.

"Alex, thank you so much, for everything," April said, trying not to get emotional, which was much easier said than done for a recently pregnant woman.

"Just another day at the office, Kepner," he teased as April handed the Amelia to the man who cared for her. The new mother gave him a nice whack for his comment. "You're welcome, April," he added after a moment.

As the couple held the twins, Jackson walked over to April and took her hand. "If you are willing, we'd really love for you two to be their godparents," April said to them, her eyes meeting Jackson's as she spoke.

"Really," Alice asked surprised.

"Of course, Alice," April answered, "You living here makes you the perfect choice."

"Avery, are you losing it? I'm not really godfather material," Alex countered.

"Don't be stupid. I couldn't think of anyone better," Jackson responded causing both men to chuckle.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N –These characters belong to their owners. Thanks so much for coming back for one final installment. I hope this ending feels fitting for this story and you all enjoy it. Without further ado… **_

"Finally, some peace and quiet," April said as she plopped down on the bed next to Jackson, "It's 9 o'clock and I'm ready to go to bed. How lame is that? What happened to hanging out at Joe's with everyone after work. I wonder what they are doing right now."

"Alex is out with Alice. He's gonna…" Jackson answered before cutting himself off realizing he was saying too much.

"Wait what is Alex gonna do?" April asked, feeling Jackson was keeping something from her, "What do you know?"

"It's nothing. Forget I said anything." Jackson responded, evasively.

"It's not 'nothing'. I'm your wife and there is something you aren't telling me!" April exclaimed, causing Jackson to roll his eyes.

"Alex," Jackson began, clearing his through, "is going to ask Alice to marry him," Jackson answered, anticipating the wrath of April.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" April asked, stunned at his revelation, "How long did you know?"

"Alex told me about a week ago," Jackson answered, "He asked me not to tell you because he didn't think you'd be able to keep the secret from your sister."

"Really?" April responded, to which Jackson nodded. "Well, he has a point; I probably wouldn't have been able to help myself!"

"Assuming she says yes, I'm sure you get to celebrate with her plenty," Jackson added, with a chuckle.

"We'll we should probably get some sleep while it's quiet. It won't last long," April suggested as the couple got ready for bed.

* * *

April was snapped from sleep by the cries of, Jayden, her baby boy.

"Go back to sleep. I'll go get him," April whispered to a stirring Jackson as she got up and left the room.

April walked in to the twins' room and picked up the crying five month old in her arms. She rocked him in her arms and carried him out to avoid disturbing the little girl in the nearby crib.

She returned to her bed and sat down on her side of the bed, lifted her shirt, and began to nurse him. She leaned her head against the headboard while he ate. This wasn't the most comfortable part about being a mother but she loved it anyway.

She loved the closeness with her children she got to have by nursing them. She loved the quality time she got to have with them that no one else got to have. It was special to her because she knew they wouldn't be this small for long so she was gonna savor every minute.

Jackson rolled over, almost instinctually, and smiled at his wife. Motherhood made her even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

"Life's pretty good, isn't it?" Jackson asked April, smiling before kissing her and then their little boy lightly on his head.

"Yes it is," April agreed. Within moments, Amelia started to cry as well.

"I'll get her," Jackson said, "and you can finish nursing him."

"Thanks Jackson," April smiled as he left the room.

"Life is good, J.J." she cooed at the wriggling little boy in her arms.

She continued to nurse him as he fell asleep as he ate. She wanted to make sure she fed him enough so he wouldn't wake up again. When the falling asleep part was happening more often than the eating part, she pulled her shirt back down and just rocked him as he slept.

"I wonder where your daddy is," April whispered to her son when she noticed how much time had passed and Jackson hadn't returned from the baby's room. She's wasn't worried, but she was curious as to what he was doing.

After a little while, she got up to take him back to his room. As she walked down the hall she realized how quiet it was. Quietly, she stuck her head though the doorway and peeked into the room. She smiled at how Jackson was able to sooth their little girl.

The sight before her just about brought her to tears. Jackson was sitting in the rocking chair sound asleep as he held their little girl in his arms. April couldn't help but marvel at how good he was with their little girl. Amelia had Jackson wrapped around her finger and much to Jackson's chagrin, J.J. was definitely a little bit of a mama's boy.

As a child, April had a very happy life. Her parents had a very happy life and she had been close with sisters. As they grew up, her sisters made friends, went on dates, and had the type of lives she envied.

There were times she never thought someone would love her, that she'd get the marriage her parents had, or all of the other dreams she had.

Then Jackson happened. First they were coworkers and then the odds were stacked against them, they became best friends, relying on each other when they felt they didn't have anyone else.

In San Francisco, everything changed and almost as quickly it fell apart. She failed her boards and lost her job which caused her to move back to Moline, bringing a swift end to any potential relationship for them. She ended up returning to Seattle and they tried to pick up where they left off, which led to more chaos.

April wasn't sure it would ever be the same for her and Jackson. Eventually they found their way back but it wasn't easy. It was worth it however. Everything that had felt like it was the end of the world was now nothing but a memory.

Standing here now with one child in her arms and one in his, she'd gotten everything she could have ever dreamed of and so much more. She had the most wonderful man in Jackson and together they had built a family.

She stood there smiling for a moment, lost in thought, not realizing that baby in her arms was fussing a little and woke up Jackson.

"What are you smiling about?" Jackson asked snapping her from her thoughts.

"Oh nothing," April replied, "just marveling."

"Marveling at what?" he inquired.

"How perfect everything has turned out to be," she answered.

Jackson stood up and put Amelia down in her crib. He then when over to April and took Jayden to his crib as well.

"It will be more perfect if we get some sleep," Jackson said putting his arms around her from behind as he took it in for a moment, before leading her by the hand back to bed.

"Sleep would be good," April chuckled, leaning against his shoulder as they walked down the hall together.

_**Thanks so much to each and every one of my readers. Just seeing all the views makes me feel special.**_

_**Thanks to Anna, Kesah, Hilary, Danielle, and Lindsay for reading my chapters, giving me feedback, and helping me out of writers block! **_

_**Thanks to all of you who have left reviews. I tried to message you to thank you for taking the time to review and if forgot, I am sorry and I hope you know how much I appreciate it.**_

_**Thank you to, Maureen, LZ, Kisha, Liann, Ale, Rita, Burcu, **__**and all of the other guest reviewers, both anonymous and not. I don't have the option to thank you each and every time you leave reviews but it makes my day as each one enters my inbox!**_

_**One more week until the new season, Japril fans! No matter what rumors are floating around, I firmly believe anything is possible for Jackson and April this season. I plan on writing one shots throughout this season for missing scenes and what happens next as I am inspired. Until then, stay tuned!**_


End file.
